In the physiology of visual receptor cells, the processes intervening between the absorption of photons by a visual pigment and the changes in membrane voltage (the receptor potential) are unknown. In general, receptor potentials are thought to be generated by changes in the ionic conductance channels of the receptor cell membrane; light induces the release of some intracellular transmitter substance which modulates the ionic conductance channels. For invertebrate photoreceptors, a change of intracellular free calcium has been proposed to mediate light-adaptation. We propose to determine the relationship between intracellular free calcium and the sensitivity of the photoreceptor using metallochromic dyes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Coles, J.A., and J.E. Brown, 1976 Effects of increased intracellular pH-buffering capacity on the light response of Limulus ventral photoreceptor. Biochim. Biophys. Acta 436: 140-153. Brown, J.E., Brown, P.K. and Pinton, L.H. 1977. Detection of light-induced changes of intracellular ionized calcium concentration in Limulus ventral photoreceptors using arsenazo III. J. Physiol. (in press).